Leafstar's Destiny
by xXLeafclawXx
Summary: I lost my sister. I fell in love with a medicine cat. I had a medicine cat's kits. I was named deputy for some unknown reason. What else could go wrong in my life?
1. Prologue

**I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Prologue

"Why haven't you told her?" hissed a voice. "She has a great path laid out in front of her, but she needs to stop meeting with him!" Her hackles rose as another starry cat rose to speak.

"StarClan is just waiting for the right time to tell her," said the voice of a gray ThunderClan queen, her gaze cast down on the reflection below her.

"But when the time comes, it will already be too late, Bluestar. The enemy is already planning," snarled the other StarClan cat.

"Then who will tell her? And what will we tell her? StarClan has only recovered from the battle. And like all of us, you, Yellowfang, have just only been healed of your wounds," said Bluestar, her gaze never leaving the pool.

"Fine then, have it that way, but I will tell another cat instead."

"Who?" questioned Bluestar.

"Jayfeather."

Jayfeather stirred as he woke up to find himself on StarClan's hunting grounds. Yellowfang was staring down at him. Jayfeather reluctantly got up faced Yellowfang.

"What now?" asked Jayfeather gruffly.

"I am here to give you a prophecy," answered Yellowfang.

_"__When darkness has covered the land,_

_only the claws of a leaf will be able to slice through,_

_and bring light and harmony once again."_

"What do you mean?" asked Jayfeather.

"You already know what it means, but she will have to sacrifice something precious to her," whispered Yellowfang as she slowly faded away into the pitch black darkness.

Jayfeather woke with a start. Yellowfang's prophecy struck him like a bolt of lightning. Despair filled his eyes as he realized the cat Yellowfang meant.

"No, not her!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stood and watched as Meadowfur and Jaggedpelt walked away. I wondered how Jaggedpelt would cope with Meadowfur. She was the most annoying she-cat in the clan. Then again, I was also meeting Jayfeather in secret. I felt a tail touch my shoulder. I looked up. It was my mentor, Whiteclaw.

"Leafpaw, do you want to do training or go hunting today?"

I shook my head. He nodded. He knew that I was still getting over the grief of losing my sister, Willowpaw, when she was killed by a badger.

She was the last kin I had in the clan, and now she is gone. She had even passed her assessment and was supposed to be named a warrior. But she was ambushed by a badger before she could get her warrior name. But Bramblestar told me about a ritual: If an apprentice is about to join StarClan, he or she may earn her warrior name if they have proven their skills as a warrior. So he named her Willowcloud and sent her on her way to StarClan.

Whiteclaw left. And the day dragged on very slowly.

Soon the last patrol was back and every cat settled down to sleep, all except me. Finally, when everyone settled down into their nests, I got up, quietly not to disturb anyone, and went outside. I quietly trudged through the forest alone until I came to a place sheltered by brambles. He came! I ran up to Jayfeather and nuzzled him on the cheek. He purred.

"Glad you could make it!" meowed Jayfeather.

I nodded. Together we walked to the lake where the medicine cats and leaders shared dreams with StarClan. We sat and watched the starlight with our tails twined together.

"Do you think anyone will find out? I mean, both you and I are breaking the code. Me for taking a medicine cat as a mate and you for taking me as a mate when you're not supposed too. Besides, I'm only an apprentice"

"I don't care. I only care about you and me, Leafpaw. And your assessment is tomorrow anyway."

His sightless blue eyes bore into my pelt.

Later on, I started to yawn.

"Why don't we make a nest and sleep here for the night."

I nodded. As soon as we finished the nest I snuggled up and fell asleep. I felt Jayfeather curl up beside me.

Soon morning came and my eyes fluttered open. I yawned. Jayfeather was already gone. As I started to get up, I heard footsteps. I turned around. Whiteclaw was rushing towards me, and I could tell by the look on his face that he was not happy.

"What are you doing outside alone!? You know you're not supposed to be outside here without a warrior."

"I just wanted to have a night walk," I protested.

"Well, you were out for a walk for a long time," he snorted.

When we arrived at Thunder Clan camp, Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes and said, "Oh, good you're back. You can go on patrol with Dustpelt and Ivypool."

As we set along the Shadow Clan border, I smelled squirrel. Then I saw it. It was the plumpest piece of prey that I had ever stumbled upon in my life! I went into my hunter's crouch and… _Now!_ The squirrel had no time to run away. I pounced on it and killed it with one swift bite. Whiteclaw burst through the clearing, pelt bristling. When he saw my catch he gave me an approving nod.

When we headed back to camp, I heard a growling noise behind us. It was a badger! To be exact, it was the same badger that had killed Willowpaw! Then, out of nowhere Whiteclaw pushed me aside.

"Hey-," I said, then stopped.

Whiteclaw had saved me!

I ran over to where he was lying. His breath was very shallow.

Just then Dustpelt and Ivypool burst through the brackens.

"What happened?" asked Ivypool.

"That badger happened! Get Whiteclaw back to camp now!"

They dragged Whiteclaw back to camp. And I was left alone to face the badger.

When I turned to face the badger, it was already lumbering away. I chased after it, but eventually I was too tired to keep on chasing it. I collapsed on the ground and let darkness take over me.

When I woke up, I found myself lying in Jayfeather's den. I heard Whiteclaw's groans come out of another den. Just then Leafpool came in and said, "You're awake." I nodded.

"Can I visit Whiteclaw?"

Leafpool nodded. "Just don't disturb him."

I peek inside. Whiteclaw saw me. He sat up and beckoned me with his tail.

"Dustpelt and Ivypool told me you fought bravely," he told me. "That's why we're holding your warrior ceremony at sunset."

"T-Thank you, Whiteclaw," I stammered.

Then, I heard Bramblestar's voice.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

I padded out to the front and stood in the center of the clearing.

Bramblestar spoke, "Today we are gathered here to celebrate the coming of a new warrior. Leafpaw, step forward. StarClan, hear me, this apprentice has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code. And I commend her as a warriors in her turn. Leafpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." My words rang out across the hollow.

"Then by the power of Star Clan, Leafpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Leaf-,"

"Wait."

Gasps filled the air.

"I know I shouldn't be interrupting, but I would like to be called Leafclaw."

"All right, then from this moment on you shall be known as, Leafclaw."

"Leafclaw, Leafclaw, Leafclaw."

I bathed in the cheers of my clanmates. So this is what it's like to be a warrior! I noticed that only Meadowfur wasn't cheering and instead scowling. Whiteclaw limped his way through the crowd with Brightheart, my mother, and Cloudtail, my father and stood by me. He touched his nose to me and said, "I'm very proud of you." Cloudtail and Brightheart were looking at me with pride shining in their eyes.

Amberpaw and Icepaw trotted over to congratulate me.

"Leafclaw will sit vigil tonight," said Bramblestar.

As everyone was making their way to their dens, Meadowfur came up to me and sneered, "Make sure you don't wake me up screaming like a kit when only a mouse scurries into the camp."

When she walk away, Whiteclaw came up to me and whispered, "Don't mind her."

I nodded.

* * *

**I will try my best to update my stories as soon as I can. I don't have as much time a I did in the summer. School's fun, except for the tons of homework that sucks up my time to type. Oh well. :3**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, as I was sharing a mouse with Whiteclaw I heard Sandstorm whisper to Squirrelflight, "Those two have obviously become very close. There may be more kits soon."

_Kits_, I wasn't thinking about having kits! Whiteclaw was just a friend and I haven't even found a mate yet!

As we were doing patrol, I thought about what Sandstorm said. _Those two have obviously become very close. There may be more kits soon._

"Aren't you coming?"

I looked up. I realized that I had just been standing there.

"Are you ok?" asked Whitclaw.

I nodded.

When we arrived back at camp, Bramblestar was just about to leave to the Gathering with the group of Thunder Clan cats. I was one of them.

As the Gathering begun, I walked over to a Wind Clan queen, Gorsetail, who was expecting kits. We chatted. Then, Gorsetail stopped.

"I'm surprised that you haven't told your clan yet."

"Told them what?" I asked.

"That you're expecting kits."

I felt the world spin around me. I was only just recently made a warrior one moon ago! Why would I go around now looking for a mate and having kits!

Just then Whiteclaw came up and nudged me.

"Whoa, watch it! You look as if you're going to fall down!"

"Actually, she is," replied Gorsetail.

"What do you mean?"

"Ask her."

Whiteclaw turned to me.

"I'm expecting kits." _So this is what Sandstorm was talking about. She knew that I was expecting kits. Brightheart and Cloudtail will be happy to hear this. But they're not Whiteclaw's._

Whiteclaw's eyes grew round and delight sparked in them.

"Oh, Leafclaw, that's wonderful. Cloudtail and Brightheart will be so happy to hear this!" He rushed off.

Then, he came back with Brightheart and Cloudtail rushing behind him.

"We're so proud of you!" exclaimed Brightheart and Cloudtail gave me an approving nod.

Just then we heard Bramblestar call Thunder Clan.

"Bye, Gorsetail!" I said.

I hurried off with Whiteclaw.

When we got back to camp, Bramblestar came up to me and said, "Leafclaw, Whiteclaw told me that you were expecting kits. So I want you to go and check with Jayfeather about if you could continue your warrior duties because you've just been made a warrior."

I nodded and hurried over to Jayfeather.

"Lie down here," he instructed.

"Leafclaw?"

"Yes Jayfeather?"

"These kits are not Whiteclaw's, are they?"

I hesitated.

"They're mine, aren't they?"

I gave a small nod. I could see delight filling his blind eyes.

He gave me a few good sniffs and I then I felt his paw run over my belly as he checked.

Just then Whiteclaw came in and asked if I was ok.

"She's ok, but it's best if she moves into the nursery for now, just to be safe."

Whiteclaw helped me carry my stuff into the nursery. Daisy was dozing in a sunny spot. Brightheart was curled up with Amberkit and Icekit sleeping at her stomach. When we finished the bedding, Whiteclaw left.

That night, Whiteclaw brought me some fresh-kill and wet moss to drink.

"He really seems to care for you," said Daisy, drowsily lifting her head up.

_Yes, he really does. But what happens when the clan finds out that these kits are not really his, but Jayfeather's._ With that, I curled up into sleep.

The next morning I went for a walk besides the lake. It was a beautiful day. Just then I heard whispers. It was a Shadow Clan border patrol!

"Hey, Rowanclaw, look over there. There's a dead fox on Thunder Clan territory. Maybe that's why Thunder Clan hasn't patrolled here in so long. Do you think we could snatch that piece of territory when there not patrolling?"

"Shut up, Kinkfur, any cat could here you with that squabbling you're doing. They'll never find it since it's so well hidden, but you're right. Now let's go and report back to Blackstar!"

_I need to tell Bramblestar._ I raced back to camp. As I burst into Bramblestar was talking to Squirrelflight and Whiteclaw. Whiteclaw saw me and rushed over, but before he could speak I said, "There's a dead fox on our territory! And Shadow Clan is going to mark new border scents!", but the run had taken all my energy that I heard the anxious meows of my clanmates and before collapsing to the ground.

When I woke up, I found myself in Jayfeather's den again. Whiteclaw was towering over me at looking at me with his face full of anxiousness. When he saw me wake up, he sighed with relief.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You collapsed and we dragged you to Jayfeather's den. He was furious that you went out when you're so close to kitting. I've never seen Jayfeather act this concerned about any queen. I'm off to tell Bramblestar that you've woken up. He'll want to know what you saw."

As Whiteclaw left and Brightheart and Cloudtail rushed in, their eyes filled with worry.

"Whiteclaw told us everything," meowed Cloudtail gravely. "Jayfeather was right to not let you go outside."

Just then Whiteclaw came rushing in again.

"Bramblestar wants to see you," he said.

I trotted over to Bramblestar's den. I heard Squirrelflight and Bramblestar whispering.

"Don't you think you should move into the nursery now?"

"No, I'm going to check with Jayfeather first."

Then, Bramblestar noticed me. He beckoned me with his tail. I came in and settled down.

"Tell me, what exactly did you see at the edge of our borders?"

I launched into the story of how I was taking a walk in the forest and heard a Shadow Clan border patrol gossip about a dead fox on our territory. I also told him about the area of where the dead fox was located and how they were going to mark new border scents.

"Thank you, you may go now."

I nodded. Just then Jayfeather called me across the clearing to his den. Whiteclaw's ears pricked up and his gaze followed me as I walked into Jayfeather's den.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine," replied Jayfeather. "I was just checking Leafclaw to make sure something isn't wrong with her kits because she's getting huge."

By the time Jayfeather was done, I felt really tired when I arrived at the nursery. I padded into my soft bedding and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Half-moon later, Squirrelflight had moved into the nursery expecting Bramblestar's kits, which weren't due for another half-moon. Just then, Icepaw hurried into the nursery with moss for our new bedding and feathers to add to it. While she was changing our bedding, I chatted with Squirrelflight.

"Is this your second time expecting Bramblestar's kits?"

"No, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze are Leafpool's kits. I only raised them to help her keep them a secret."

"Oh, it's my first time expecting kits. I'm a little nervous."

Just as Squirrelflight reached her bed of moss, she shrieked and collapsed on the moss.

"Quick, get Jayfeather!"

Icepaw hurried out of the nursery. Jayfeather dashed in carrying a bundle of herbs I didn't know. Squirrelflight started to pant heavily. I watched as Jayfeather gave Squirrelflight some wet moss and some herbs. She let out another wail.

"Try to breathe more and not less. Relax, too."

I watched as Jayfeather carefully crouched down besides Squirrelflight's haunches and nipped the kitting sac with his teeth.

"The first one's coming!"

I watched as a small wet bundle slid out onto the moss. The she-cat's pelt was pure white. Like snow. Just then Bramblestar dashed in with a worried look on his face. I stood up and blocked his path.

"Leafclaw, what are you doing? Let me through! I have to see Squirrelflight and make sure she's ok," exclaimed Bramblestar.

"No, you can't go in. Jayfeather's in there. He'll make sure that everything will go smoothly." I was surprised at how even my voice was.

I hurried back into the nursery. Jayfeather was in there with Squirrelflight. There were two kits by her belly and kneading it with strong paws. The second one was a torishell ginger tom with splotched gray spots. They were so beautiful.

"What are you going to name them?"

"The white she-cat will be Blizzardkit, and the torishell will be Firekit," said Squirrelflight.

I went outside and Bramblestar saw me.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's fine. You have a daughter and a son. Both so lovely!"

Bramblestar hurried inside. When he saw his kits, he licked Squirrelflight between the ears and said, "There wonderful!"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Three moons had passed and Icepaw and Amberpaw both had passed their assessment and were to be named warriors today. I watched from the nursery as Squirrelflight padded out of the nursery with her kits rushing up from behind her. Blizzardkit and Firekit were eager to watch their first ceremony. They were four moons and almost ready to be apprenticed.

"Icepaw, Amberpaw step forward."

"Icepaw, Amberpaw do promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," said Icepaw.

"I do," said Amberpaw, echoing her sister.

"Then from this moment on, Icepaw, you shall be known as Icepelt. Amberpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Amberclaw."

"Icepelt, Amberclaw, Icepelt, Amberclaw!"

Cloudtail and Brightheart looked as if they were about to burst with pride.

When I went outside to fetch a piece of prey, I realized that my belly had swollen a lot! As I walked I felt really tired because my belly was weighting me down. Whiteclaw came over and settled down by my side and shared a squirrel with me.

"When do you think the kits are coming?"

"I don't know," I said with a shrug.

"Well, let's hope they come soon because like Jayfeather said, you are getting huge."

I nodded and padded off to my nest and settled down to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was short. :3**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Quick! Get Jayfeather! Leafclaw's kits are coming!" gasped Whiteclaw. He had just stopped by to say hello to me before he went on the dawn patrol. That's when my pain started. I was writhing in the moss just as Jayfeather arrived.

He gave me some wet moss to drink and told me to chew up some chervil leaves and a stick to bite on when the pain came. Whiteclaw was still fretting over me when Jayfeather told him to go outside and wait.

"Don't worry. _Our_ kits will be perfectly fine," whispered Jayfeather reassuringly.

Jayfeather crouched by my haunches and waited. I shuddered as a kit tumbled out and let out a wail as Jayfeather plopped onto the nest. Its paws were flailing in the air.

"A tom!" he cried happily. The tom's pelt was silver with little specks of white.

Then I groaned again and bit the stick. Jayfeather told me one more push should allow the kit to slip out. I grunted as another kit tumbled out on the moss.

"A she-cat!"

The she-cat's pelt was unusually brown with green stripes across its spine. Before I could lick any of them, I collapsed in another fit of pain and let out a wail. This time the pain was double the pain I felt last time.

"Hold still…"

I held my breath as two kits, at the same time, tumbled onto the moss.

"That's unusual. Two kits born at the same time aren't quite often, in fact it's almost impossible!" murmured Jayfeather.

The two kits were a tom and a she-cat. The tom was completely black, but the tip of his ears were white. The she-cat was pure white, except that the tips of her ears were black.

This time another pain came, though not as painful as the last one, and I bit down on the stick. I pushed while Jayfeather licked the kitting sack. The kit inside of me was refusing to move, and I was already too exhausted to continue. Jayfeather started to massage my belly and finally the last kit came out smoothly. It was a she cat with a torishell pelt just like mine. I let out a sigh of relief. The kits were suckling just as Whiteclaw hurried into the nursery.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's fine," replied Jayfeather. "She has five healthy kits."

He hurried in before Jayfeather could say anything more. When he saw them, he rushed over and licked me between the ears.

"There so beautiful! Look, the little torishell looks just like you. How about naming him Leafkit, like you."

"Can we name the silver tom, Silverkit?"

Whiteclaw nodded and licked me between the ears again. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered as he gazed down at the kits with pride. Even though they weren't really his.

Three moons later, the kits were healthy and playing around in the bracken while Cinderheart, Whitewing, and I were dozing in the sun. Cinderheart was expecting Lionblaze's kits while Whitewing was expecting Birchfall's kits. Whiteclaw and I had decided on the rest of the kits' names a quarter moon later. The brown and green striped she-kit was Grasskit, the black tom was Shadekit, and the white she-kit was Whitekit, generally named after Whiteclaw and his white pelt. Leafkit and Shadekit were play-fighting while Grasskit, Silverkit, and Whitekit were chasing a ball of moss.

Just then, Birchfall, Lionblaze, and Whiteclaw came in, all carrying a piece of fresh-kill. Leafkit, Silverkit, Shadekit, Grasskit, and Whitekit ran over to greet Whiteclaw. Then, working together, they manage to slowly drag the squirrel back to me. Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Birchfall, and Whitewing looked up and started purring with amusement. The kits shot them an icy glare. As the warriors turned to leave, I headed over to Jayfeather for some borage. Just then, Shadekit came over.

"Leafclaw, can you show us some battle moves?" he squeaked.

I shook my head. "You're too young. Run along now."

"They're full of energy, aren't they?" I nodded

As Shadekit scampered on out, I walked over to the fresh-kill pile. Just as I headed over there, Meadowfur stuck her tail out. I didn't see it until the last moment and tripped. I yowled as I felt searing pain shoot up my leg. I gritted my teeth.

"Oops. Sorry, I didn't see you there," she snickered and walked away. I muttered something under my breath and growled.

I limped over to Jayfeather's den.

"What is it this time?" he asked, his voice edged with annoyance.

"Tripped on Meadowfur's tail while walking by," I muttered.

"Well, you better get used to it, because she's expecting Jaggedpelt's kits in a few moons."

I scowled as I limped back to the nursery. When I got back to the nursery, Meadowfur was already settled down in a nest, _my_ nest. Cinderheart signaled to me with her tail at the new nest that she and Whitewing had made for me. I shot a thankful glance towards Cinderheart and settled down in my new nest.

The next morning I got up and decided to tell my kits who their real father was. So I woke them up and told them to sit still. Little did I know that Meadowfur was secretly listening.

"Kits, I need to tell you something very important. Now listen closely."

The kits leaned in to hear. I took a deep breath.

"You're real father is Jayfeather, the medicine cat."

"But medicine cats aren't supposed to have kits," squeaked Grasskit.

"I know. This is just our little secret, okay. You can never ever tell anyone. Do you kits understand me?"

All of my kits nodded vigorously.

Behind me I heard a gasp. I turned around to see Meadowfur staring at me with wide eyes. A cold sense of dread filled me. Meadowfur knew our secret, and she would soon reveal it to ThunderClan, and then all the clans.

* * *

**Sorry this was a short chapter! I'll try to write more. :)**


	6. Alliances

Leader:

Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy:

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Brairlight: dark brown she-cat

Warriors:

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Amberclaw: pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg: long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Foxleap: reddish tabby tom

Icecloud: white she-cat

Toadstep: black and white tom

Rosepetal: dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall: tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe: very pale gray tom with black stripes

Icepelt: fluffy white tom with amber eyes

Dovewing: pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool: silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Poppyfrost: tortoiseshell she-cat

Whiteclaw: white tabby tom with gray patches and green eyes

Leafclaw: tortoiseshell and gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Meadowfur: very pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Jaggedpelt: brown and tan tabby tom with blue eyes

Nightfang: black tom with amber eyes

Bluewing: light gray tabby she-cat with dark gray flecks with dark green eyes

Sunheart: tan tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Thrushfur: light gray tom with green eyes

Thistleflame: light reddish she cat with light amber eyes

Elders:

Graystripe: long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt: dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Purdy: plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Millie: striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**The alliances may be updated later on. :)**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two moons later, it was time for the gathering. I stayed behind with Whitewing and Cinderheart to watch the kits.

"I'll be back," said Whiteclaw as he nuzzled me behind the ear.

As I went outside to call the kits in, I heard yowls coming from the nursery. I raced back in. Cinderheart _and_ Whitewing were having their kits at the same time! I thought franticly, there was nothing I could do! Everyone was at the gathering. Just then, I caught a whiff of Thunder Clan. I ran over. Jayfeather was talking to his brother.

"Jayfeather, come quick. Whitewing and Cinderheart are having their kits!"

"They are?" cried Lionblaze. "I'll go and get Birchfall."

With that he dashed off. The yowls were getting around the camp and the air was soon filled with tension. Jayfeather hurried into the nursery. I rushed in to help him. Whitewing was panting hard and Cinderheart was writhing in the bracken. At that moment, Lionblaze and Birchfall rushed into the nursery at the same time.

"It's okay. Think about how beautiful the kits will be when they arrive," whispered Lionblaze.

"Don't worry. Just like Lionblaze said, think about the kits," murmured Birchfall.

"Please, can you two go and wait outside? I can't even breathe with you two toms jammed in here. I'll tell you when they get here," hissed Jayfeather, his voice filled with annoyance. Just then, as Birchfall and Lionblaze were leaving, Leafpool came in.

"Oh, good you're here. Can you take Whitewing please? I've got enough work on my paws since this is Cinderheart's first time kitting."

I padded outside to wait for the kitting to be over. Birchfall and Lionblaze were both pacing outside. When they saw me come out, their heads swiveled in unison. Then, they both piled me with questions. Just I was about to answer their questions, we all heard a muffled wail followed by another and another. Jayfeather popped his head out, eyes shining with relief.

"You can come in and see the kits now. Whitewing has three kits and Cinderheart has four. Leafclaw, can I see you in my den please?"

I walked over to his den. Jayfeather's eyes were now filled with worry.

"Leafclaw, I know you have five kits to feed, but unfortunately Cinderheart hasn't produced enough milk to feed all four of her kits. She only has enough to feed three of them and it doesn't seem like she will be producing enough milk for the fourth one. I can't ask Meadowfur because you know how bad-tempered she is and Whitewing has only enough milk for the three of her kits. Can you please feed the fourth kit?"

"Of course I will," I answered.

Jayfeather sighed with relief. He and I padded over to the nursery where the kits were suckling. I explained to Cinderheart what happened and tucked the kit closer to my belly for it to suckle while the other kits also started to feed. I was glad, and proud, that my kits were treating this kit nicely.

"Don't you think that you two should go outside and leave your mates alone for a while so they can get some rest?" I teased.

I looked down just to see the pure white kit's eyes open.

"Cinderheart, your kit opened its eyes!" I squealed.

"Come on little one. Let's get you to Cinderheart."

"Who's Cinderheart?" the kit squeaked.

"Cinderheart is your mother little one."

"She is?"

I nodded. Cinderheart purred when she saw that her son had opened his eyes, and then realized that he didn't have a name yet.

"I'll name you Rainkit for your blue eyes."

Just then, Shadekit, Grasskit, Whitekit, Leafkit, and Silverkit dashed across the nursery to where we were.

"Meadowfur is kitting!" Silverkit screeched.

"Grasskit, go and get Jayfeather. The rest of you go and wait outside until Jayfeather tells you that you can come in," I told the kits as I shuffled them outside. Just then, Jayfeather came and dashed into the nursery. So did Jaggedpelt. I avoided making eye contact with him as he brushed past me to check on Meadowfur.

I rolled my eyes. How could Jaggedpelt even stand that annoying furball! Just then, we heard a single mew and Jayfeather popped his head out of the nursery.

"You can come in now," he said. "Whew! Two kittings in a day! ThunderClan is blessed!"

I told Jayfeather to meet me in his den.

After he arrived, my kits scampered on him. He gently plucked them off one by one. I could see love shining in his eyes, despite the fact that he was blind.

"Jayfeather, this is bad. We should have stopped meeting."

"What do you mean?" asked Jayfeather, his face clearly confused.

"Meadowfur knows our secret," I meowed grimly.

Jayfeather became stiff.

"How long has she known?" questioned Jayfeather, his body still tense.

"Since this morning."

"You and you're kits better stay here from now on. Just to avoid and further secrets from being reveled."

"Fine, if you say so."

At sunhigh, I moved my nest into the medicine cat den and placed it in a small den located in the very back of the den where nobody would know. I hunted some prey and made a small fresh-kill pile. My kits could now eat fresh-kill so I had time to hunt.

When moonhigh came, I laid my head down to rest. Thought stirred up in my mind.

_What will happen to us now?_

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my clanmates whispering among themselves. I got up and snuck outside. When I emerged from the medicine cat's den, all eyes turned towards me. Some cats even shot me and my kits hostile glares. I looked up at Bramblestar. He was eyeing us. Jayfeather came to sit beside us.

"What's going on? Why is everybody staring at us like this?" I hissed quietly to Jayfeather. When I looked around, I noticed Meadowfur had a smirk on her face. Then, no sooner than a second I realized what happened, but Jayfeather beat me to it.

"Meadowfur told everyone around the camp our little secret and eventually it got to Bramblestar," explained Jayfeather.

"I'll flay that annoying furball!" I hissed. I noticed her kit was looking around. Poor thing, he didn't even know what was going on!

Bramblestar cleared his throat and every cat became silent.

"Everyone, is it is to my great sadness that Meadowfur has informed me that Whiteclaw is _not_ the father of these kits. Their true father is Jayfeather," said Bramblestar. Gasps arouse from the crowd of cats. Leafpool just stared in horror with her eyes wide at Jayfeather, knowing he had made the same terrible mistake as her.

"The warrior code says that no cat can ever be mates with a medicine cat, therefore, sadly, I must exile these two from the clan. Their kits will stay here and will be cared for by the other queens in the nursery," Bramblestar said in a low voice. His eyes shone with anger and disappointment with every word he said. Suddenly, yowls of protest were heard. Everyone turned to find Leafpool, Whitewing, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Whiteclaw, Nightfang, Thistleflame, Bluewing, Thrushfur, Sunheart, Amberclaw, Icepelt, Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Birchfall standing there, fury blazing in their eyes. My friends. Nightfang, Thrushfur, and Sunheart were like brother to me and Bluewing and Thistleflame were like sisters to me.

"How could you just so easily abandon her into exile, Bramblestar?" hissed Bluewing.

"Bluewing is right. As our leader, you know very well that many medicine cats fell in love with other cats!" spat Thistleflame towards Bramblestar. The audience was shocked at these two she-cats. Hardly anyone spoke back at the leader. The warrior code said that leader's word was law.

Sunheart stepped forwards, followed by Nightfang, Thrushfur, Thistleflame, and Bluewing.

"So, what will it be Bramblestar? Send her into exile and have half your ThunderClan turn on you, or let her stay?" spat Nightfang. The other followers silently hissed their agreement.

Meadowfur then stepped forwards.

"But Bramblestar, the warrior code says all cats who fell in love with a medicine cat must be exiled!" exclaimed Meadowfur.

Thrushfur narrowed his eyes. "Since when were you so dedicated to the warrior code, _Meadowfur_?" He spat that last word out as if it was greencough.

Meadowfur glared at him. "I was always loyal to the warrior code!"

"Enough bickering, I have already made my decision," said Bramblestar.

Bramblestar opened his mouth to say his final decision.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bramblestar opened his mouth to speak.

"Enough bickering, I have made my decision."

All of the cats looked at him expectantly.

"Leafclaw will be exiled."

Nightfang and the others looked at Bramblestar in horror. I snarled.

"Fine. So be it." With that, I stalked off, signaling with my tail for the others to follow. If Bramblestar wouldn't let us stay, then we will fend for ourselves! Nightfang, Bluewing, Sunheart, Thistleflame, Thrushfur, Jayfeather, and my kits followed me out. The rest of the cats stared at us in horror as we exited the clearing. Meadowfur had a smug look on her face. _This is not over, Meadowfur! One day. One day you will pay for the pain you caused my family and I._

We walked to the abandon Twolegplace and settled down. Nightfang and I found some moss and feathers left over from the previous owner. We aligned our nests with the feathers and filled our nests with moss. I settled down into my nest and almost immediately fell asleep.

I woke up to find myself in a lush green forest with a clear blue river running though as a border. As I looked around, I noticed a grey she-cat standing across from me on the opposite side of the river. I took a step towards her.

"Hello, I'm Leafclaw and I-" I was cut off by the grey she-cat.

"Yes, yes. I know who you are. My name's Yellowfang and you are here because of a reason. Now listen closely: _A meadow may seem nice and pleasant, but sometimes, it can be as dark as the forest_." With that, Yellowfang slowly faded away. My vision started to get blurry until I was too blurry for me to handle and I collapsed.

"Leafclaw, Leafclaw, wake up!" That was Thistleflame's voice that I heard. I stretched my eyes open and I came face to face with everyone else. They looked at me with concern.

"Leafclaw, we were worried about you. You were thrashing in your sleep," said Bluewing.

I nodded. "I'm fine, but there is something you all should know, especially Jayfeather." Everyone looked at me.

"Meadowfur is working with the Dark Forest." The others gasped. Jayfeather turned to me.

"How do you know?"

"Yellowfang came to me in a dream."

"What did she say?"

"All she said was this: _A meadow may seem nice and pleasant, but sometime, it can be as dark as the forest._"

"So it's true, Meadowfur _is_ working with the Dark Forest," murmured Jayfeather. "There's no denying it!"

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter! its just that I'm stuck on what to write next. :(**

**xXLeafclawXx**


End file.
